Futile ( SDRA2 Yandere Mikado Sannoji x Reader)
by ceiral
Summary: And at that moment, she knew that resistance is futile. Basically SDRA2 Chapter 5 but Reader takes the place of Iroha because one, I do NOT want to make a Mikado x Iroha because just NO. And second, Iroha is cinnamon roll… That's it. (For the Fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2)


Sannoji Mikado: Yandere

Reader: Void Member

* * *

Silence filled the class trial grounds. Looks of a mixture of disbelief and fear is evident on the remaining students' faces. Well, with the exception of Sannoji Mikado, that is.

"Y/N is not the culprit?"

"L/N! What is the meaning of this?"

They were so sure they got this correct; that they solved Ootori Teruya's murder perfectly and that they'd get through this like how they usually did but the moment the verdict turned out to be wrong, they refused the fact in front of them…

And mostly because it'd get them executed.

"I don't know either! I swear I killed Ootori with my own hands!"

"If it's not Y/N, then who is it?" Sora looked at Monocrow and without further ado, the so-called judge of this trial told them, "It's the Ultimate Wizard, Sannoji Mikado."

Even so, they do not want to believe that after getting this far, they'd all get executed and Sannoji still won in the end. And as much as they repudiate the fact, it had to be done.

One by one, chains went for the spotless students' necks, pulling them to their respective execution sites and when it was Y/N's turn to get dragged by the chains, it stopped right before it reached her.

She looked at the frozen chain in place, then took a glance around her, confirming that it's just her and their leader.

"Why am I...? What happened?"

Sannoji slowly walked from his podium towards Y/N. As he approached her, her feet automatically moved backwards. And as he came near her, she noticed that the sinister grin he had when he had his victory was more evident now.

He was finally showing emotions.

Yet it's not a good thing.

Y/N, still backing off, accidentally tripped on her foot and fell on the floor, sitting. What's the point of running away, anyway? Where would she go?

As soon as he closed the distance between them, he knelt in front of Y/N and he swept the loose hair from her face as he cupped her cheek, "Don't you want to stay alive, Ms. L/N?"

"But why am I the only one spared, Sannoji? Why didn't you save Ni-"

"Ah? Yomiuri? So, you'd want to have Yomiuri here instead of me?"

"What!? I mean Nikei and the others!"

"Hm. I don't need people that would separate you from me." He gripped her hand too tight for her comfort making her flinch in the sudden gesture.

"Y/N?" He dropped the formality and also his mask. Doing so, Y/N could now see that his face was now showing emotions. She didn't like how his eyes look now though.

"What?"

"Did you know why I let you be a part of Void?" He's smirking and slowly moving closer to her face, as if he's examining every feature on her face.

"T-To fill in the number needed?" She looked away, uncomfortable with the fact that they could feel their breaths against their faces.

"Not really." This caught her attention, making her look back at him.

"Huh?"

"I chose you to be a part of Void because _I want you_."

The words he chose to put emphasis on sent chills down her spine. Sure, Sannoji being creepy was already known to everyone but this was way worse that she felt her heart pick up its beat that she can't move from her place.

"Stop messing with me, Sannoji."

"Oh, but I am not. I wanted to get rid of everyone and I succeeded. I should've done this sooner." Sannoji closed the remaining distance between their faces as he collided his lips with hers. She neither returned the kisses nor she struggled against it. They just stared at each other while doing so.

"I'm glad you're not resisting anymore, Y/N. It should be clear by now that you are mine." Another peck, "and mine _alone_."

She didn't resist anymore because why bother. She lost everything, she had nothing more to lose.

Maybe this way, she could still live even if being alive was going to be a chore.

* * *

**Ceiral's Blabbers**: Didn't expect it to be like this lol. I originally planned this to have reader as an Ultimate Despair but I just can't pull it off, sadly, I suck hhh. Well, anyways! I just attempted to make a yandere fic because I've read so many yandere x reader that I wanted to challenge myself in making one ;; I hope this is passable? Thank you for reading!


End file.
